


Dad?

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blood, Minor Injuries, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Barbara Gordon was retreating to her bed when a thump at her window disturbs her. She finds Batman unconcious, it's now her task to nurse him back to health. There may be something going on other than injuries.





	

Barbara Gordon was making her way out of the kitchen and heading to her bedroom when a thump on her patio door caught her attention. Barbara quickly headed to her patio, surprised to find Batman crouched down, leaning heavily against the door frame. She headed outside to find out what was happening. "What's going on Batman?" Barbara questioned. In return, she got silence. Something wasn't right here, she thought. She bent down and lifted her hand to remove Batman's mask, he didn't move. She took the cowl off his face shocked to find blood covering his features. She rushed him inside as quickly as possible to get him in from the cold and shut the patio door. He seemed to be unconscious at the time. She checked for a heartbeat and breathing check. So he was just injured she thought to herself. She decided to tend to the wounds herself. Since dawn was arriving soon, he would have to stay at her apartment until night came. Otherwise it would look quite odd for her to be driving Batman in her car. After cleaning all the cuts and stitching all the wounds together. Barbara managed to carefully lay, Batman down on her bed. Instead of changing his clothes, she just decided she would change her bed sheets when he was gone. Barbara left to watch the news in the living room. Later she ended up researching updates on several villains or suspicious beings in Gotham city. So far everything was okay, maybe a few robberies but nothing the police couldn't handle on their own. A couple of hours later, Barbara heard soft groaning noises and went to go check on Batman. She found him trying to get out of bed, but failing badly. "Hi, what's up?" Barbara asked casually. "Hey, I'm sorry I disturbed you." Replied Batman through gritted teeth. "It's fine, I get that no one else was here to help you get patched up. Though, do you mind telling me why you're in this condition?" Barbara questioned. "I was distracted, I found this girl-" "Wait, you're telling me that you just ditched me?! You freak!" Barbara yelled. "No, I wasn't done, just wait please." Batman whispered. "Fine, I'll listen to your stupid excuse." Barbara said dryly. "I found this girl-Lisa on the street yesterday, I saved her life but I mean her martial arts skills were amazing! I decided i would raise her just like Tim, Dick and..." Batman drifted off as if it took to much energy to say. "Oh, Bruce, I'm so sorry I interrupted you, I didn't know, I didn't mean to-" "It's fine, I just shouldn't have phrased it that way." Bruce said trying to hush her. "Anyway, thanks for patching me up, but I better head back to the cave, Lisa might be in trouble." Bruce stated. "No, you're not going anywhere. One it's day. Two your stitches need to set. If you want, I could pick Lisa up and bring her here." Barbara put in. "Okay, Lisa will allow you to pick her up, as long as you tell her my real name, she'll respond to that. I trained her not to trust strangers unless they know my real name."Bruce explained. "Okay, got it, but promise me you'll just stay here and rest. I'll just be a few minutes."Barbara mentioned. " 'kay promise." Bruce slurred as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Barbara entered the bat cave, she was just about to reach the computer when something dropped her onto the ground and jumped on top of her. She realized when she was on the ground that it was Lisa. Lisa looked about eleven years old. 

"Bruce Wayne." Barbara whispered.

In return Lisa just nodded, jumped off of her and ran to her room. When Barbara finally recovered from the scene. Lisa came running with what looked like all her belongings, in one suitcase.

"Ready?" Barbara asked.

The reply was just a timid nod.

They hopped into Barbara's car and headed for her apartment. On the car ride there Barbara asked Lisa.

"So is Batman basically your Dad?"

Another nod.

"You don't talk a lot, is that what your Dad trained you to do?" Barbara urged.

Then came the same response, another nod.

"Don't worry though, your Dad is fine, he got a bit wrecked but I patched him up. As long as he gets a lot of rest, he'll be good in a few weeks." Barbara explained.

The same nod of understanding. 

The rest of the drive was quite quiet. Heavy silence rested in the car. When they got there Lisa unloaded her things then stayed in the living room sitting on the sofa quietly.

Barbara, went to check on Bruce, he was still sleeping. She decided to go make some food for Lisa since Bruce, might have not fed her anything last night. Together, Barbara and Lisa ate their lunch in silence. When Barbara finished, she went to go check on Bruce to find him awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling." Barbara started.

"Hi, I'm feeling better. Did you get Lisa? Is she okay?"Bruce started asking. 

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine and yeah I got her. Though she's pretty quiet." Barbara continued. 

"Can I see her?" Bruce questioned.

"Sure, I'll tell her to come over." Barbara added with a smile.

"Hey, um ...Lisa, your...Dad wants to see you."said Barbara nervously.

In return, Lisa quietly followed Barbara to the bedroom. 

"Here she is!" Barbara announced. 

The room was quiet for quite a long moment, it seemed to Barbara that, Bruce and Lisa had a secret eye language. After a couple of minutes Bruce just winked and Lisa shot herself across the room to see her Dad. She quickly grasped her father never letting go for a few minutes. When they were done embracing, Lisa skipped over to Barbara and said.

"Thank you so much, for saving my Dad and patching him up, and taking me to see him. You don't know how much this means to me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?!"

Barbara looked to Bruce for help, but the only help she got in return, was Bruce mouthing 'say no thank you'.

"No thanks, I'm glad you appreciated it."Barbara replied.


End file.
